Welcome to Republic City (Transcript)
Here is the transcript to Welcome to Republic City. A long time ago in the Southern Water Tribe, the leader of the Order of the White Lotus and two other members walk in the snow toward a home of tribe leader, Chief Tonraq and his wife, Senna. Chief Tonraq: The White Lotus has honored my family by coming. Thank you. Senna: (bows) Welcome. The White Lotus Leader: We have investigated many claims, both here and in the Northern Tribe. All have turned out to be false. Senna: Then you should be happy to know, your search has come to an end. The White Lotus Leader: What makes you so sure your daughter is the one? Senna: Korra! Please come in here! And busting through to enter came a little girl who was claimed to be the Avatar. Korra: I'm the Avatar! You gotta deal with it! Thirteen years later, Avatar Korra is performing before the Order and her teachers, exhibiting firebending prowess; as the Avatar battles two men. Katara: (impressed) She's strong. The White Lotus Leader: (dismayed) She lacks restraint. After finishing, Korra excitedly approaches the elders. Korra: Woo Hoo! Hey, why all the doom and gloom, People? We should be celebrating! Three elements down, one to go! The Firebending Master: You're getting ahead of yourself as usual, Korra. We haven't decided if you passed your firebending test yet. The White Lotus Leader: Ever since you were a little girl, you've excelled at the physical side of bending, but completely ignored the spiritual side. The Avatar must master both. Korra: I haven't ignored it, it just doesn't come as easy to me. But that's why I should start training with Tenzin immediately. (stretching out her arm) He's Mister Spiritual. The White Lotus Leader: Do you believe she's ready, Master Katara? Katara: Yes. If anyone can teach her what she needs to learn, it's Tenzin. The White Lotus Leader: Very well, Korra. It's time for you to begin your airbending training. Korra: (jumps to excitement) Yes! Finally! (change to a serious tone) I mean, (clears her throat and respectfully clasps her hands together and bows) Thank you all for believing in me. Korra quickly goes to share the good news with Naga, her polar bear dog and animal companion. Korra: (excitedly) Naga, you should have seen it! I kicked some firebender butt, and I passed! (as she cuddles her polar bear dog by the head) Tenzin will be here in a few days. (gets licked while scratching her head) Later, Korra decides to take Naga out for a stroll. Korra: Just taking Naga out for a stroll. But the tower guard stares at her doubtfully. Korra: Don't worry, we're not going far. So, he opens the gate, Letting the Avatar ride on her pet, who runs off across the frozen landscape. Korra: Naga, Go! (as Naga picks up speed) That a girl. Go! Go! Go! Meanwhile not so far from the South Pole, a boat was seen where a panda, the Dragon Warrior, Po was sleeping and begins to dream about Kung Fu. In Po's Dream, He was fighting the Triple Threat Triad with some help from the Avatar. Po: (after he and the Avatar defeat the Triad) We did it! The Triple Threat Triad are down! The Avatar: And it's all thanks to you, Dragon Warrior. The crowd: (cheering) Po! Po! Po! Po! Po! Po! Po! Po! Back in reality, Po was awoke by his mentor, Master Shifu. Shifu: Po! Po! Wake up! Po: (waking up) Oh! (gets up and bows to his master) Good morning, Master Shifu! Sorry I didn't wake up so earlier ago, I was only dreaming. Shifu: Let me guess, you and the Avatar working together. Po: You're good, I'll have to remedy that. So, are we here yet? Tigress: Yes, Po. We're here. So, Po, Shifu, Tigress, Viper, Monkey, Mantis and Crane gathered their gear as they make their way to the compound. Po: Master Shifu, I know there's no questions ask, but is this where we're going to meet the Avatar. Because I look forward to meeting him or her. Imagine, the Dragon Warrior and the Avatar working together! Shifu: Po, Focus. Yes, we are about to meet the Avatar and her name is Korra. Po: Oh, Okay. Just one question anyway. Viper: Po, I know you're excited. We are too, but we're only staying for a few days. Crane: Yeah, so, let's not get too carried away. Mantis: I don't care what would she look like, but I sure look forward to it if Po is. Monkey: So do I, Mantis. Soon, they've arrived at the compound where the two white lotus guards bows to the Kung Fu Masters and gate keeper opens the gates. Katara: Master Shifu. (bows) Welcome. We were beginning to think you wouldn't come. Shifu: It is an honor to finally meet you in person, Katara. Po: I can't believe it! Master Katara, widow of the legendary Avatar Aang! (shakes her hand) I am so thrilled to meet you! Katara: (chuckled) The pleasure's all mine, Po. I've heard quite a lot about you. Tigress: You'll have to forgive Po. he gets excited over heroes from ancient history. Katara: It's quite alright, Tigress. Shifu: And this must be Avatar Korra, I've expect greater things from you. Korra: (bows) I'm honored to meet you as well, Master Shifu. Shifu: Allow me to introduce to you, the Furious Five, (as each of the fives bows to Korra) Tigress, Viper, Monkey, Mantis, and Crane. And this is the Dragon Warrior, Po. Po: (bows to Korra and shakes her hand) Glad to finally meet you, Korra. Korra: Pleasure's all mine, Dragon Warrior Po. Shifu: Katara, I've been told that your son, Tenzin was to teach Korra airbending, Am I not correct? Katara: Well, Korra was looking forward to it. Po: I've just heard that Tenzin was the greatest airbending master ever! Korra: I thought so too, Po. I can hardly wait. A few days later, a family of the air nomads arrived at the avatar's compound. Ikki: Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? (as the Flying Bison lands) It looks like we're there. I know it, this is very familiar! Are we here yet? Are we here yet? Ooh, Please tell me we're here! Tenzin: (annoyed and with Meelo chewing his head but relieved) Yes, Ikki, as I've been telling you for the last fifteen minutes, We are, finally, here. Then, Katara walks over to her son and grandchildren. Tenzin: Hello, Mother. I can't tell you how happy I am to see you. Please, help me. So, Katara laughed as the takes Meelo off of her son's head. Meelo: (waves his limbs) Unhand me, Strange Woman! Tenzin: That's your grandmother, Meelo. Katara lets go of Meelo and walking to Jinora and Ikki as she smiled. Katara: It's so good to see all of you. Jinora: Gran Gran, I've been reading all about your old adventures. I've been dying to ask you: What happened to Zuko's mom? Katara: Well, Jinora, it's an incredible tale..... But, Ikki interrupts what Katara was about to tell Jinora. Ikki: Gran Gran, you look old. How old are you? And why is it so cold in the South Pole? Can we make a campfire, and all huddle around it, and tell scary stories, and make snowmen? And then can you make the snowmen move with waterbending and chase us? Wouldn't that be fuuun? Huh? Wouldn't it? Tenzin notices his pregnant wife, Pema slowly sliding down the bison's tail and walks over to her and catches her hands as she reaches the ground. Tenzin: Pema, let me help you. Careful now, careful. Pema: Stop doting on me. I'm not helpless, I'm just pregnant. Then, Katara walks up to her daughter-in-law and gives her a hug. Katara: The baby's strong. I see another airbender in your future. Suddenly, Pema's face becomes slightly unhappy. Pema: All I want is one child like me, a nice non-bender, who doesn't blast wind in my face every five seconds. Meelo: (covered completely in a snowman) Mommy, look, (airbends the snow off) I'm a snowbender! Pema: (dismayed) Were Tenzin and his siblings this crazy when they were kids? Katara: Kya and Bumi certainly were, (putting her hand to her chin) but Tenzin has always been... (gesturing at Tenzin) Rather serious. Tenzin: Mother, please. Katara smiles broadly at her son. Korra stands a few meters behind her, calmly waiting with her hands behind her back. Tenzin notices her. Tenzin: Korra? (putting his arms over her shoulders with his children running past them) Look at you, so big and strong. You've grown into quite the young Avatar. Korra: Master Tenzin, I'm so glad you're here. I can't wait to get started. Tenzin: Yes, well... Pema: You're going to have to tell her sooner or later. Korra: (as she and Katara are looking sadly) Tell me what? Katara: You're not staying, are you? Tenzin: I'm afraid not. We're only visiting for the night. Then I have to return to Republic City. Korra: (looking sad and disappointed) But... No, you're supposed to move here. You're supposed to teach me. Tenzin: I'm sorry, Korra. Your airbending training is going to have to wait. Even Po, the fives, and Shifu felt disappointed, they couldn't believe it. That night at dinner, Korra was shocked at the bad news. Korra: So, how long until you're ready to teach me airbending? A week? A month? Tenzin: It could be much longer. Korra: I don't understand. Why are you making me wait? Tenzin: I have a responsibility to Republic City. I am one of its leaders, and the situation there is very unstable right now. Korra: But you also have a responsibility to teach me. (defiant) Believe me, I'd be happy to find another airbending master, but you're the only one. (sadly) We're stuck with each other. Tenzin: I wish there were another way. Then, Korra excitedly had an idea. Korra: Wait, There is! If you can't stay here, then I'll go back to Republic City with you! It's perfect! Shifu was surprised to hear about her suggestion, but the White Lotus Leader denied it. The White Lotus Leader: Absolutely not! The city is far too dangerous. Avatar Aang tasked us with keeping you safe while you mastered the four elements. Korra: I get that, but I don't think keeping me locked up in this compound like a prisoner is what he had in mind. Tenzin: I know this is difficult to accept, but it's not the right time for you to come to the city. Shifu: But now is the time for you, Korra, to follow your own task. The White Lotus Leader: What are you saying, Master Shifu? Shifu: All that I am saying is that now is the right time for Avatar Korra to begin learning airbending by any means necessary. But then, Tenzin was worried about Shifu's suggestion as he notice her troubling him. Shifu: I know it is hard, Tenzin. But Korra is right, you are the one and only airbending master for her. Not long now, Korra pleaded and Tenzin perched silence and took as sigh breathe. Tenzin: Very well. Korra, be ready to leave tomorrow at dawn for Republic City. Po, Shifu and the five will take you there on their ship. Then, Korra respectfully bowed to him. Korra: Thank you. Then, Tenzin looked at Shifu. Tenzin: A word, Shifu? We need to talk. Shifu: (nodded and looked at Korra) Korra, why don't you go and pack your things and say your goodbyes to Katara and your family? I'm going to have a little talk with Tenzin. Korra: (got up and bows to Shifu) Yes, Master Shifu. And thank you. Later after dinner, Korra was at the stables putting Naga's saddle up to her mount as Katara came to check on her. Katara: Nice night for packing, Isn't it? Korra: I'm just glad Master Shifu allowed me to find my own path as the Avatar. Katara: And I'm glad you had the chance to do so. Aang's time has passed. My brother and many of my friends are gone. It's time for you and your generation to take over the responsibility of keeping peace and balance in the world. And I think you're going to be a great Avatar. So, Korra hugged her favorite waterbending master. Korra: Thank you. Katara: Goodbye, Korra. Meanwhile, Shifu and Tenzin talked about Korra's well being of her own path. Tenzin: I don't know about this, Shifu. My father instructed the Order of White Lotus to protect Korra for a reason. Why allowing her to carry on her own legacy? Shifu: Tenzin, do not make the same mistake that I once did. Ever since Master Oogway chose Po as the Dragon Warrior, I've lost my faith in his wisdom. But I have learned that I must believe in him, I realized now that Oogway chose wisely. Tenzin: But it can't be any different as you or Po. So, why expecting me to believe in her? Shifu: Because, Tenzin, she is your father's legacy, and they are both the legacy of all the past Avatars. You must have faith in Korra as I have in Po, she chose her path wisely. Tenzin: You really believe in all of this? Shifu: I have no doubt on it. Meanwhile, Korra was paying her parents a visit and hugging them and saying her goodbyes to them. Korra: Mom, Dad, I'll miss you. Senna: We love you so much. Chief Tonraq: We'll see you soon, Korra. So, Korra climbs up to Naga and return to the compound for a goodnight's rest. As dawn came, Tenzin and his family are making their way to return home on Tenzin's Flying Bison, Oogi. Tenzin: I hope you know what you're doing, Shifu. Shifu: Have faith in Korra, Tenzin. This is her destiny, and it's for her to decide alone. With Tenzin was still uncertain about his efforts, Katara walks up to her son. Katara: You're doing the right thing, Tenzin. Your father would be proud of you as I am. (hugs his son) I love you so much. Tenzin: I love you too, Mom. See you real soon. So, Tenzin and his family hopped on board Oogi. Ikki: Goodbye, Gran Gran! Tenzin: Oogi, Yip-Yip! As the Bison took off to the skies, Po, Shifu and the Fives brought Korra and Naga on board their ship. Po: I can't believe it! The Dragon Warrior and the Avatar together for the very first time! I can hardly wait for Republic City! It's gonna be awesome! Tigress: Po! Po: Sorry, I get a little excited about all of this. Shifu: Po, I know you're excited about you and Korra working together, But I want you to focus on the important task. Po: Oh, Right. And that would be taking Korra to Republic City? Shifu: And get her to Air Temple Island. That night, Po and Korra began looking at the stars while laying on Naga. Po: Naga's a nice Polar Bear Dog. (chuckles as he gets licked) Korra: She seems to like you. Po: Just look at the stars, Korra. Beautiful, aren't they? Korra: Yeah. They are wonderful when they shine every night. Po: Some say that when you look at one of the brightest stars in the night sky, you could imagine someone close to you shinning the brightest light ever. Korra: Who're you imagining? Po: One of them who is close to Master Shifu was his old mentor, Master Oogway. He was the wisest kung fu master in the Valley of Peace. Korra: I know, I've heard of him before. He must be the greatest. Po: I know, Right? He chose me as the Dragon Warrior for a reason. Korra: And what is that reason, Po? Po: He knew that I was someone special inside. (shows Korras his staff) He even gave me this staff while I was at the Spirit Realm. Korra: Yeah, I can't imagine why. Po: Well, (stretches his arms) I better gets some rest. We've got a big day for Republic City tomorrow. I can hardly wait to watch you learn airbending. Korra: I know. Goodnight, Po. Po: Night, Korra. And so, Po went inside for goodnight sleep. The next morning, Po was sounding asleep when Korra woke him up. Korra: (nudging Po) Po, Po, wake up. Wake up. Po: (barely waking up) Hey, Korra. What time is it? Korra: We're here, Po. Po: Here where? Korra: Republic City. Po: (with his eyes widely opened) Already!? Woo Hoo! Oh yeah! As everyone got off the ship, Shifu had to go and find Tenzin. Shifu: Now, I'm going to find Tenzin. Po, you and the five stay here and keep an eye on Korra. Po: Yes, Master Shifu. Shifu: And no matter what happens, do not let her out of your sight. Understand? Po: Yes, Master. Shifu: Good, I'll be back. As Shifu left to go find Tenzin, Korra had plans of her own. Korra: Let's take a look around, Po. Po: But, Korra. Didn't Master Shifu said to stay here. Korra: Well, he didn't literally say anything about not to go exploring. What can go wrong? Po: Good point. Let's go! Tigress: Po! Wait! But it was too late, Korra rides Naga toward a large suspension bridge leading toward the city as Po tries to keep up with her. Soon, They've viewed Republic City with many buildings and skyscrapers. Korra: Wow, look at this place. I've never seen so many Satomobiles! Po: I know, this place is awesome! Then, They saw Aang's statue in the overview at the water bridge in front of them and found Air Temple Island. Korra: Po, Look. Air Temple Island. That's where Tenzin lives. Po: I hope Master Shifu can forgive us for this. Korra: (to Naga) You ready for a little swim, Girl? But Naga was sniffing for something to eat. Korra: Okay, Okay! Food first, then air temple! The truck brakes and slides horizontally over the road, Slamming into another Satomobile. As Naga runs on, Korra looks back at the damage they inflicted. The Pedestrian: Watch where you're going! Korra: Whoops, sorry about that. Excuse us. Coming through. Heads up. Eh, sorry, we're new in town. Naga comes to an open square and slows down, bending over to smell the ground, in order to pinpoint the exact location of the smell. Naga follows her nose toward a small food stall, its wall comprised of an orange cloth. The polar bear dog goes to the side of the stall and sticks her head through the curtains. The food inside the shop stall appears to be selling different kinds of meat. Korra sticks her head through the curtain as well. Naga opens her mouth to start devouring the food, but is halted by a stern command from Korra. Korra: Naga, wait. (as Naga lies down, whimpering softly) We'll take one of everything, please. The Shopkeeper: That will be twenty yuans. Then, Po came up and paid twenty yuans. Po: Will this cover it? The Shopkeeper: Yes, thank you. Korra: Thanks, Po. I owe you one. Po: Hey, that's what friends are for. Right? Korra: Yeah, we are friends. So, they've continued their way to Air Temple Island. Along the way, Po and Korra notices a Protester. The Protester: (through a megaphone) Are you tired of living under the tyranny of benders? Then join the Equalists! Have forced nonbenders to live as lower class citizens. Join Amon, and together, we will tear down the bending establishment. Korra: What are you talking about? Bending is the coolest thing in the world. The Protester: Oh yeah? Let me guess, you're a bender. Korra: (arrogantly) Yeah, I am. The Protester: Then I bet you'd just love to knock me off this platform with some waterbending, huh? Korra: I'm seriously thinking about it. Po: Now, Korra. Now's not a good time. The Protester: This is what's wrong with this city! Benders like this girl only use their power to oppress us! The Crowd: Yeah! Get out of here! Korra: What? I'm not oppressing anyone! You're... You're oppressing yourselves! The Protester: That didn't even make sense. As Po and Korra walked away, they kept on looking for directions to Air Temple Island. Korra: Excuse me, I think we're lost. How do we get to Air Temple Island from here? The Old Woman: (points down the street) Just head down this street. Then, there was trouble as the Triple Threat Triad arrived. The Old Woman: You should get moving, you two. It isn't safe. Viper (Triple Threat Triad leader): Mr. Chung, please tell me that you have my money, or else I can't guarantee I can protect your fine establishment. Chung: I'm sorry, business has been slow. Please, take one of my phonographs. Without even taking his hands out of his pockets, the firebender effortlessly smacks the object out of the vendor's hands with a half moon spinning fire kick, reducing the phonograph to a burning pile of rubbish. Chung jumps back to avoid the blast, falling to the ground. Viper (Triple Threat Triad leader): My friend here is not a music lover. Give me the money or else.... Korra: Or else what, Hoodlum? Viper (Triple Threat Triad leader): Since you're obviously fresh off the boat, let me explain a couple things. You're in Triple Threat Triad territory, and we're about to put you in the hospital. Korra: You're the only ones who are gonna need a hospital and for your sake, I hope there's one nearby. Po: You guys ready to feel the thunder? Viper (Triple Threat Triad leader): Who do you two think you are? Korra: Why don't you come and find out? Viper's eyes as they twitch enraged. He suddenly bends a water bullet from an unseen water skin from under his coat. Korra stops the water easily with one hand and sends it right back at the gangster, freezing the water over his head. His balance lost, the man stumbles forward toward Korra, who hits him against the head with a back spinning kick, due to which he slams head first against the golden ornament on the Satomobile. The ice around his head shatters as he sags down. Two Toed Ping recoils, as a "that must have hurt"-look dons his face. Point of view changes to a shot from alongside the Satomobile, as the earthbender gangster, enraged by what happened to his friend, charges Korra by jumping up. However, before he could land and earthbend, she extends the portion of earth where he was going to land on, Catapulting him high into the air. The Old Woman: What just happened? The Young Man: Did she just earthbend? With the earthbender falling on a wire suspended from one building to the other. From the wire, the man is catapulted again a wooden advertising board, falls down on the pentice of a shop, and is thrown into a tapestry, which rips under his weight. The man falls down onto a shop display before flopping on the ground where he lies still. Seeing two of his allies defeated, Two Toed Ping aggressively bends a large fire stream at Korra. The fire fills the entire camera, but is soon parted by a cockily grinning Korra. She jumps forward, deflecting the man's fire by holding two small flames in her palms. As she reaches the man, She grabs his hands. The man screams in fright. The Old Woman: Can she firebend too? The Young Man: Could she be? Korra turned at the gangster around one time to build up momentum. She throws the man through the window of a radio shop and slowly walks up to him. Korra: Got an idea about who I am now, Chumps? Hearing the roaring engine of the Satomobile, Korra looks to her right and avoid being run over. The Satomobile pulls over at the radio shop where Two Toed Ping comes stumbling out. The Triple Threat Triad Earthbender: Come on! Two Toed Ping jumps out of the broken window onto the street, and runs after the car in a stumbling fashion. The earthbender gangster extends the part of earth where he was running, causing him to fly inside the Satomobile with a yelp. Korra: You're not getting away! She flexes her arms in front of her, earthbending a fissure at the vehicle, catapulting it into the air where it tumbles a few times before falling down and crashing into a shop at the other side of the road. Korra starts running toward them. As the smoke starts to clear, the banged up car and gangsters are seen. When Korra arrives at the smashed window of the shop, the door of the Satomobile flips open, Causing Viper and the earthbender gangster to fall on the ground, grunting. Suddenly, an alarm sounds from up above. Naga starts howling with it, while Korra raised her head to look where the sound is coming from. The camera pans up, showing the arrival of an airship. The Metalbending Cops: Police! Freeze where you are! The Metalbending Cops anchored their metal cables on the nearby buildings, securing a safe landing. Korra: Cool! Metalbenders! Po: Awesome! Korra watches them land. As she looks up, The fourth cop comes down and landing gently. The Triple Threat Triad stumbles out of the destroyed store with groans. Korra: I caught the bad guys for you, Officers. Saikhan: (points at the gangsters) Arrest them! The other three cops run forward and bend their metal cables to secure the three thugs. Saikhan: (points at Korra) You two are under arrest as well. Korra: (gasped) Po: (in horror) That can't be good. Po and Korra were confuse why the metalbenders had to arrest them. Korra: What do you mean we're under arrest? Those are the bad guys over there! They were smashing up a shop! Saikhan: From the looks of it, you two smashed up a lot more than that. Po: That definitely can't be good. Korra: Wait, you... You can't arrest us! Let us explain! Saikhan: You two can explain yourself all you like, down at headquarters. Saikhan managed to withdraw the cables, and charges Korra. He bends the cables again at her, who ducks and tumbles backward. She is just in time to push herself on her feet again, as Saikhan smashes the ground with his cables where Korra was just moments before. Naga grunts, and comes to the defense of her owner, pushing Saikhan down from behind. There are more metalbending cops now, looking shocked and angered at the events occurring in front of them, and they rush forward to apprehend Korra. Po manage to escape got away as far as he could and jumps into the water and holds his breath as long as he could. Korra mounted Naga, dashing away as the cops arrive, who give chase. Naga turns to the left into an alley. One of the cops launches himself forward as Naga slows down for the turn. Korra plants her left foot on his face and pushes him back, knocking him on the ground. One of the pursuers stays behind to take care of their fallen friend, while the other bends out a cable to bind an overhead wire. As soon as the cable secures itself, the scene changes to a back shot of the policeman hoisting himself of the ground. He nimbly lands on one of the overhanging cables, and slides over it in hot pursuit of Naga. He bends two cables at the running polar bear dog, But misses, Smashing up the tiles of the street. Naga was dashing through the street, her tongue out of her mouth, and Korra hunched over her. The animal suddenly turns to the right into another street, narrowly avoiding more cables. Some civilians shriek at the sight, afraid. Po got out of the water catching his breath and started to go and find the Furious Five. Po: Gotta find the fives! Korra and Naga reached a bridge over a small stream. One of the cops smashes up some roof tiles while sliding over it. He jumps off, Bending his cables toward Korra. Close side shot of the girl as the cables wrap themselves around her ponytail. She grunts in pain and angrily bends the water of the stream behind her, immediately turning it to ice, creating a wall. The cop sliding over a cable is pulled forward by the fact that he is still connected to Korra and she is still moving. He yells, and his expression changes to one of horror as he sees the icy obstruction up ahead. He crashes against the wall at high speed. The moment he does so, the scene changes to Korra, The cables releasing her hair. Gasping, She looks over her shoulder. The scene switches to her point of view, showing the ice slightly cracked where the cop crashed into it, His silhouette clearly visible. He slowly slides down with a squeaking sound. Korra turns back, Smiling contently. Naga runs out the street and up some stairs. Switch to a frontal view of the top of the stairs as Naga suddenly appears. A Satomobile has to step hard on his break. The car slips and halts cross on the road, while Naga keeps on running. The Driver: Hey! Korra kept riding Naga, as two cops slide over two overhead wires to her left. She looks at them, and jerks Naga's reins, leading her to the right. A train just passes underneath the bridge. Frontal view as Naga leaps of the bridge and lands atop the train. Sliding forward, the animal nearly slips off, but she manages to remain on the roof. Korra, perched over Naga, sighs in relief. Sitting upright, she looks to the right, where Air Temple Island can be seen in a distance. as a shadow passes over her face, and an alarm sounds. She looks up, and the camera pans up to reveal the airship of the metalbending cops. Korra straightens the reins with a determined look upon her face. Naga runs forward. As the train takes a turn to the right, Naga jumps off toward the roof of an adjacent building. As soon as the polar bear dog touches down, several cables are shot from up above, successfully binding the animal's paws and lifting it in the air. While being suspended, three more cables are bent down, binding Korra. The shot widens to show Korra struggling to get free, while Naga calmly hangs there in defeat. Korra grunts and bows her head in defeat as well as Naga softly growls. As for Korra, she was brought to the police station. Lin Beifong: Let's see. Multiple counts of destruction of private and city property, not to mention evading arrest... (slams the clipboard on the table and angrily glares at Korra) You're in a whole mess of trouble, Young lady. Korra: But there were some thugs threatening a helpless shopkeeper and I had it... Lin Beifong: (aggressively) Can it! You should have called the police and stayed out of the way. Korra: But I couldn't just sit by and do nothing. It's my duty to help people. See, I'm the Avatar. Lin Beifong: Oh, I am well aware of who you are. And your Avatar title might impress some people, but not me. Korra: All right, fine. Then I want to talk to whoever's in charge. Lin Beifong: You're talking to her. I'm Chief Beifong. (sits on a chair) Korra: Wait, Beifong? Lin Beifong? (excitedly) You're Toph's daughter! Lin Beifong: (seriously) What of it? Korra: Well then, why are you treating me like a criminal? Avatar Aang and your mother were friends. They saved the world together. Lin Beifong: (aggressively) That's ancient history. (raising her voice) And it's got diddly squat to do with the mess you're in right now. You can't just waltz in here and dole out vigilante justice like you own the place! The Metalbending cop: Chief, Black Cattle is here. Lin Beifong: (annoyed) Let him in. Then, a Nawakee known as Black Cattle enters the room. Black Cattle: Lin, you are looking radiant as usual. Lin Beifong: Cut the flirting garbage, Black Cattle. Explain to me, why is the Avatar is in Republic City? I thought Tenzin was supposed to be moving down to the South Pole to train her. Black Cattle: He was, but unfortunately, his relocation has been delayed on account of his leadership responsibilities. Avatar Korra on the other hand was granted permission form Master Shifu to learn airbending in his temple instead. If you would be so kind as to drop the charges against Korra, I will see to it that Tenzin and Shifu will take full responsibility for today's regrettable events, and I'll cover all the damages. Lin Beifong: Fine. (metalbends and opens the cuffs) But this is the last time I drop any charges for a Nawakee. Black Cattle: Thank you, Lin. I promise it won't happen again. Lin Beifong: Just get her out of my site. Black Cattle: (nodded and to Korra) Come. Korra follows Black Cattle, still rubbing her wrists. As she passes Lin, both eye each other in discontent. Later, They meet at Black Cattle's animal sanctuary. Black Cattle: You have to forgive Lin Beifong, (feeding his platypus bear) her stubbornness and temper takes a lot of getting use to. Korra: Clearly. Anyway, bhanks, Black Cattle, is it? Black Cattle: Correct. Korra: Wild Wolf's nephew? Black Cattle: Right again. I take it you're a huge fan of those ancient histories of Avatar Aang? Korra: He was the Avatar before me, he saved the world from the hundred year war. Black Cattle: (petting his tigerdillo) Indeed he was. Then, a young Nawakee brought Naga to Korra. Cunning Fox: I found your Polar Bear Dog. (chuckled as she licked him) Black Cattle: This is my son, Cunning Fox. He's a kind and gentle soul. Cunning Fox: I'm thrilled to meet you, Korra. (fed Naga his seal jerky) And I like your Polar Bear Dog. Korra: That's Naga. Black Cattle: Naga sure enjoys my son's seal jerky. Then, Po and the Furious Five came. Po: Korra! Korra: Po! Guys! I was beginning to think something bad happened to any of you. Tigress: Po told us what happened. Po: Well, at least things could've been worse. Tenzin: (clears his throat angrily) Korra: (nervously) Hey, Tenzin. I didn't see you coming. Po: Me and my big mouth. Outside the Animal Sanctuary, Tenzin was very angry at both Po and Korra. Tenzin: I'm dissipointed in you both. (haughtily at Korra) You blatantly disobeyed Shifu and caused a havoc in the city! What were you thinking, Korra!? Korra: Tenzin, I'm sorry. Tenzin: (to Po) And you, why didn't you stop Korra when she was suppose to wait until I come to meet her!? Po: Come on, Tenzin. It was her idea. I mean, she's the Avatar. And Master Shifu said to keep an eye on her. Tenzin: That's obviously no excuse of endangering Korra like this. You're lucky Black Cattle was able to back her up. Korra: Tenzin, please, don't send me back home. Tenzin: You left me no other choice, Korra. This is precisely why you should've wait until I return. Korra: But Katara said my destiny is in Republic City. Tenzin: (furiously with his face turning red) Don't bring my mother into this! Korra: Look, I just can't wait any longer to finish my training back home. Being cooped up and hidden away from the world isn't helping me become a better Avatar. (calmer) I saw a lot of the city today, and it's totally out of whack. I understand now why you need to stay. Republic City does need you. But it needs me too. Tenzin: You... Ah... (sighs) Later as the sunsets, Korra was about to leave for home with Po. Korra: Thanks for all your help anyway, Po. Po: No worries, Korra. I'm just glad to be a good friend. Come on, let's get you home. Po was about to bring Korra to the White Lotus, but Tenzin came to see them. Tenzin: (voice over) Wait. (as Po an Korra looks back at him) I have done my best to guide Republic City toward the dream my father had for it, but you're right, Korra. It has fallen out of balance since he passed. I thought I should put off your training in order to uphold his legacy, But Shifu was right, you are his legacy. You may stay and train airbending here with me. (as Korra gasps excitedly for air) Republic City needs its Avatar once again. Korra: (enthusiastically) Yes! Thank you! You're the best! So, Korra hugged his new airbending master and Po hugged them both. That night, they arrived at Air Temple Island. Shifu: Your mother was right all along, Tenzin. Tenzin: Yes, I know, Shifu. And you're both right, I am doing the right thing. Meelo and Ikki: Korra! Meelo and Ikki run up to Korra and hug her waist. Jinora is more held back, but quickly runs toward Korra as well to join the group hug after Korra beckons her with a hand movement. Ikki: (excitedly) Are you coming to live with us on the island? Korra: That's right, Ikki. And I'm going to learn airbending by tomorrow morning. Meelo, Ikki, and Jinora: (celebrating) Yaaaaay! Korra hugs the three kids, effortlessly lifting them off the ground. She moves to Tenzin, and lifts him up as well. Po hugged the group and also lifts them off the ground. Ikki giggles as Naga walks up, Joining in the group hug by putting her head against in Po's back, purring contently. The next morning, standing behind a speech bench with five microphones in front of her. Korra: Hello? (as the microphones screech) I'm Korra, (takes a deep breath) your new Avatar. As the crowd cheered, many journalists had lots of questions for her. Male journalist #1: Does this mean you've moved to Republic City? Female journalist: Were you trying to send a message to the Triads yesterday? Male journalist #2: Will you be fighting crime or the Anti-bending Revolution, or both? Male journalist #3: Will you be working with Chief Beifong and the police? Korra: Uh... Yes, I am definitely here to stay, but honestly, I... I don't exactly have a plan yet. (apologetically) See, I'm still in training, but, look, all I know is Avatar Aang meant for this city to be the center of peace and balance in the world, and I believe we can make his dream a reality. I look forward to serving you! The crowd goes wild, they were very pleased to hear her speech. Korra: I'm so happy to be here. Thank you, Republic City! Meanwhile, not too far in Republic City, the Lieutenant came to see Amon. The Lieutenant: Amon, how do you want to handle this? Amon: So, the Avatar has arrived early. It looks like we'll have to accelerate our plans. The End is only the beginning. Category:The Legend of Po and Korra Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225